Sweet Revenge
by mickys411
Summary: After getting their Halloween candy taken from them by their teacher, Ms. Flamiel, the Warners use tricks to get their treats back
1. Chapter 1

It was that time of year again.  
The time when children dressed up in all sorts of costumes and make-up pretending to be clowns, kings, queens, ghosts, witches, or anything else that came across their imaginations.  
That holiday of course was known simply as Halloween.  
Usually during this time, the weather was cool, with leaves of red, orange, brown and gold on the ground.  
That however wasn't the case in southern California, where it was a rather warm high 70's degrees, and palm trees covered the streets.  
Still, that did not stop kids from going out a full moonlit night collecting treats from door-to-door.  
And that was exactly what the Warner brothers and the Warner sister themselves were doing.  
Despite the fact that they were cartoon drawings come to life, they were also kids.  
And, like any typical child, they loved candy indeed.

The trio had just visited a house and went to check to see what was inside their plastic pumpkins.  
"Neat-o, I got marshmallow ghosts," said Dot, the youngest and only girl of the siblings, who was wearing a princess dress that was colored purple with pink trimmings and a matching cone hat.  
"Faboo, I got gummi bears," smiled the middle of the bunch Wakko, who was dressed as a vampire, complete with a cape, and fake fangs.  
"Alright, I got peanut butter cups," added the oldest Yakko, who had gone out as Groucho Marx, mustache, glasses and all.  
"I've got a rock," muddered the Randy Beaman kid, who was also known as Colin, and dressed as a ghost, as he walked passed by the Warners.  
"What was that all about?" asked Wakko.  
"A running gag," Dot replied.  
"Say my spooky siblings, what do you say we hit another couple of house before we call it a night?" suggested Yakko.  
"Then we can go home and have our candy?" asked Dot.  
"And eat it till we get sick?" Wakko added.  
"Just like last year," Yakko answered.  
"Yippee!" Wakko and Dot replied.  
The Warners went on with trick-or-treating.

As they headed up the street, the trio came to a house that appeared to be dark.  
"Ohh spooky looking," said Dot.  
"That means it haunted, which means that went all out for Halloween and they have lots of candy," Wakko pointed out as he also licked his lips, thinking about the kinds of treats that were in store for him, his brother and sister.  
"There's only one way to be sure," spoke Yakko.  
The siblings made their way to the front door, after walking the steps that lead the way, and Yakko rang the door bell.  
Suddenly the door slowly opened.  
"Trick-or-treat," all three warners said at once, as they held out their pumpkins.  
"What do you want?!" snapped a voice.  
The warners looked up to see who made the sound.  
It was somebody they was familiar with them.  
"AHH!  
Ms. Flamiel!" shouted the warners, at the sight of their once teacher.  
"How dare you come on to my property! the teacher snapped, So is it that you want!  
I don't have all day!"  
"Actually it's nighttime," Wakko pointed out.  
"Just spit it out and begone!"  
"Well, it is Halloween," Dot pointed out.  
"Yeah, and we're out trick-or treating for candy," Wakko added.  
"So if you be so pleasant to give my siblings and I a few coco crispy bars, we'll be on our way," said Yakko.  
"Absoultly not!" snapped Ms. Flameil.  
"Twizzle pops?"  
"NO!"  
"Red vines?"  
"NO!"  
"Fine, we'll take candy corn, but that's our final offer."  
"NO!"  
"That that mean we're getting boxes of raisins?" asked Wakko.  
"EWW!" added Dot.  
You're not getting a thing!  
And I'm taking these as punishment for coming to my house!" said Ms. Flameil, who snatched the Warner's treat filled pumpkins out of their hands, and slammed the door behind them.  
"Gee, I thought we were suppose to get the candy, not the other way around," said Yakko.  
"Hey, she can't do that to us!" snapped Dot.  
"Yeah, she took our candy!" added Wakko.  
"Well, everyone had a choice of getting a trick or giving us treats.  
And since Ms. Flameil choose not to give us a treat, it's time for a trick," said Yakko.  
"I don't get it," said a very confused Wakko.  
"Wakko, I think what Yakko means is that since Ms. Fameil took our candy, it's time for us to get it back," Dot pointed out.  
"Right," said Yakko.  
"I know just what we need," said Wakko.  
He took out something from under his red hat, which was his bag of gags and props.  
Wakko then reached into the bag and pulled out a large, wooden mallet.  
"Hold it.  
Let's save that for the last resort.  
Maybe we can come up with a tactful idea," Yakko said to his brother.

A short time later, Ms. Flameil was reading a book, when she heard a knock at the door.  
"What is it now?" she grumbled as she went to see who it was.  
Standing on the front porch were three figures, dressed in white lab coats, which they trade in for their costumes.  
It was actually the Warners in disguse.  
"Good evening ma'am.  
Ve are from ze candy inspector administrations and ve heard you have got some," said Yakko, wearing a fake white beard and trying to speak in an accent, almost similar to their psychiatrist Dr. Otto Scratchandsniff.  
"I do not!" Ms. Fameil snapped, despite knowing very well she indeed take the Warners candy.  
"How do we know you're not lying?" asked Wakko, who had on a brown wig and matching beard.  
"Yeah, we have to inspect your house," said Dot, with a long blonde wig and glasses.  
"Without getting an answer, the Warners made their way into the house.  
Only to get kicked out seconds later by Ms. Flameil who barked, "And stay out!" before slamming the door behind her.  
"There must be someway we can get in and get our candy back," said Dot.  
"And I think I know how," added Yakko.


	2. Chapter 2

Back in her house, Ms. Flamiel had placed the plastic pumpkins containing the Warners candy on the highest shelf of her living room bookcase, along with several other treat bags from the previous visitors who made the same mistake of coming to her house as Yakko, Wakko and Dot did.  
Little did she knew, Yakko, Wakko and Dot were peeping in through the window.  
The three siblings looked at one another, nodded, and crept around the bushes.

Ms. Flamiel went back to her reading when she heard a sound that was coming from the roof.  
"What is it now?" she muddered.  
She looked to see black smoking coming from out of her fireplace, followed by three heads that popped out.  
They were the heads of the Warners.  
Once the trio fully made their way out, this time dressed as chimney sweepers, Dot said in a slight British accent, trying to mimic Wakko's, "Clean your Chimney for a few chocolate pumpkins?"  
Ms. Flamiel responded by yanking the Warners up by their ears, and threw them outside.  
"And stay out!" she barked, as she slammed the door.  
"Well, that's graditute," said Dot, as she and her siblings, dusted themselves off.  
Wakko reached from the mallet that was under his hat, but Yakko stopped him.  
"Not just yet.  
Soon though," he told his brother.

Once again, Ms. Flamiel went back to reading, when she heard the sound of her doorbell ringing.  
"Now what," she grummbled, throwing her book on the chair.  
Ms. Flamiel basically threw open her door to see three people standing on the doorway, dressed in dark blue coveralls.  
Little did she knew, it was the Warners, in disguse yet again in attempting to retrieve their stolen candy.  
"Good evening ma'am.  
We're from ACME plumbing company, and we're here to fix that drippy faucet of yours," said Yakko, trying his best to speak in a Brooklyn accent.  
The trio waited to see what Ms. Flamiel was going to say and how she would react.  
"Yes, wonderful.  
Please come in," she said.  
Yakko, Wakko and Dot couldn't believe it.  
This plan of theirs was working better than they thought.  
Ms. Flamiel lead the Warners into the house, and up the stairs into her bathroom.  
"There's the leak," she said, pointing to the dripping shower faucet.  
"Not to worry, we'll take care of it," said Yakko.  
"See that you do.  
And be quick about, but don't make a mess either," said Ms. Flamiel, as she walked out of the bathroom.

The Warners looked at the dripping facet, then at one another.  
"Does anyone know how to fix a leaky facet?" Yakko asked his siblings, in his natural voice.  
"Not me," Dot.  
"Same here," Wakko.  
"Maybe this way," said Yakko.  
He picked up Wakko, placed his brother's finger into the drippy shower facet.  
And while the facet stopped dripping, the water was now dripping out of Wakko's ears.  
"Nah, that's not it," said Yakko, placing his brother down.  
"How about this?" asked Dot, who then tied the facet up like a bow.  
"Doesn't that look pretty?" she said to her brothers.  
"That just may work," spoke Yakko.  
And it did, for a few short seconds.  
For suddenly, the tied up pipes began to increase in size with the backed up water.  
"UHOH" all three Warners spoke at once.  
"She's gonna blow captain!" said Wakko.  
"Abandon ship!" went Dot.  
"Now's your chance," Yakko told Wakko.  
Wakko had a pure look on glee on his face, knowing that he was now allow to use one of his many props.  
He grabbed the mallet, but quickly changed his mind.  
"Too messy," said Wakko.  
He then took out his vampire teeth from under his hat.  
Just then, Ms. Flamiel came into the bathroom, wanting to know what was going on.  
"Is that leak fixed yet?" she asked.  
That's when she saw Wakko about to pop the expanding pipe with his fake teeth.  
"NO!  
DON'T!" Ms. Flamiel shouted.  
It was too late, for the very tip of the plastic fangs caused the pipes to burst.  
As well as the entire house to.

Surprisingly, all three Warners made it out in one piece, safely landing on the sidewalk, dressed in their Halloween costumes.  
And even more surprising, three objects landed by them in perfect order.  
It was their plastic pumpkins.  
"Our candy!" Yakko, Wakko, and Dot cheered at once.  
To top it off, candy from the other trick-or-treaters began to "rain" added more items to the trio's pumpkins , and the other children walking along the streets, who were very excited by the sight.  
Running up and down catching sweets.  
As for Ms. Flamiel and her house, they also remained in one piece, if you can consider it.  
From the explosion, her house ended up becoming upside-down, and the former teacher to the Warners ended up stuck on a tree branch.  
"Get me down from here!" she screamed.  
During that time, Yakko, Wakko and Dot looked on.  
"Do you think we should go help her?" asked Dot, who was licking a purple colored lollipop.  
"NAH!" she along with Yakko, and Wakko, who was eating some taffy, said at once, before walking away from the scene, leaving Ms. Flamiel still hanging from the branch and yelling at the top of her lungs, despite the fact she was being ignored.  
"Now that's what we call sweet revenge," said Yakko, as he took a bite out of a caramel apple, with a smile on his face.

The End


End file.
